Just Until You're Gone
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Dear Diary, I met a guy— a vanishing guy. He said I'm part of his bucket list, and I thought he was lying. He said he was a country, and I lied about being God. He said he's dying, and I said I'll believe him when he's gone. Gilzaya.


Hi, this is Rei Haruno, and welcome to my new story entitled "Just Until You're Gone." This is a crossover fanfiction so, yeah, there will be more than "Durarara!" characters in here. It's not like I'm featuring a lot of "Hetalia" characters, too, though. Anyway, I hope you guys will still enjoy this one— even though this is a tragic story. I just can't get over my love for Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The setting is still Tokyo so no need to worry much about it. Gilbert (Puroisen/Prussia) and Ludwig (Doitsu/Germany) fly to Tokyo for a request from Kiku (Nihhon/Japan). There, Gilbert gets driven into a bar and bumps into the frolicking informant. Of course, when there's Izaya Orihara, there's trouble. You know, trouble, Gilbert's favorite friend.

I might change a bit in my writing style— propelling it to a much better appearance. I also have to make it sound like they can't talk in English that much, so I have to do it that way. Okay, hajimemashou!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Durarara!" or "Hetalia." All I own are the plot and the dialogues of my characters. As well as the headcanons presented.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, broken OTP, violence, drama, angst— and everything I wish I can put in here. OOC and AU. ^^

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

**Summary: **Dear Diary, I met a guy— a vanishing guy. He said I'm part of his bucket list, and I thought he was lying. He said he was a country, and I lied about being God. He said he's dying, and I said I'll believe him when he's gone. Gilzaya.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

_**Let's celebrate love, let's have fun… just until you're gone**_

…

_Dear Diary,_

_September 1_

_West said that Nihhon was hosting a party in Tokyo, in commemoration of the 74th year of the Tripartite Pact. Since it would be my first time in Shinjuku— I'm pretty excited to be there before hitting Oktoberfest. Nihhon took us to Okinawa before, though. West also told me to buy a cage for Gilbird because the airport doesn't allow free birds in planes. Nah, I'll just sneak him inside my pocket—_

_Signed, Awesome Puroisen_

_Dear Diary,_

_September 23_

_We're finally in Tokyo after fifteen hours of travel. I can't feel my butt after all that sitting. Gilbird made it to the inspections, kesesesese. Hotels here in Shinjuku are fancy— the bed feels nice. It's been a long day sleeping in the plane. I'm too tired to sleep now. I'm going out for a drink._

_Signed, Awesome Puroisen_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of Prussia— referred to as Puroisen by most of the other nations and their government. He has reddish eyes, platinum blonde hair, and ghastly white complexion. He also has a small yellow chick wherever he goes, whose name is Gilbird.

"West! Let's hit the bar! I want to drink!" Gilbert yelled from his bed, after writing on his old-looking notebook. However, he did not hear his brother answer back. He pouted and roughly rolled off the bed to find his brother, "West? West!?" He whined upon not hearing any answer from his brother— until he heard whispering from the bathroom.

"Kesesesese, now I know where you are, West! Open up!"

Kicking the door open, the blond found his brother on the phone— his brother's face both horrified and angered, "Bruder! What did you do!?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany— referred to as Doitsu by most nations and their government. He has cerulean blue eyes, pale golden hair, and fair complexion. Taller than Gilbert by inches, he seemed to be more built than him as well.

"It's your fault for not answering—"

"DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU! WHAT IF NIHHON DOESN'T ANSWER!? HELP ME!"

"Sorry, Bruder. Italia and his brothers got in trouble in the airport. I need to go and get them. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." Ludwig then went back to the phone and tried to calm the caller down. Gilbert pouted and walked back to the bed, plopping down as Ludwig took his coat and hat, "West, I want some beer."

"Let's go drink when we come home." Ludwig sighed and waved before leaving the hotel room.

Gilbert then pouted longer, until his reddish eyes' gaze flew towards Gilbird. Jumping out of bed with his distinct laughter, he stormed out of the room. And that was when his misfortune started.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Hello, It's the Oresama**

…

The flashy nightlights almost blinded the Prussian male as he walked along the street side of night Shinjuku. The place was still busy as it is during daytime— only brightened by artificial lights instead. His gaze flew from one person to another— somewhat comparing the clothes from what he usually see in Germany.

The skirts were considerably shorter even though the weather in both countries was similar. Everyone was dressed up thickly, tough: all the scarf and coats they wore. Gilbert was just walking around with a jacket and a hat to cover his silver hair; he wasn't cold at all. He's— not normal after all.

He continued pouting, not happy about the thoughts that came after. He pulled the jacket closer against him and walked in a bar. Drunken Japanese people were everywhere, making Gilbert chuckle inside, _'They can't handle their beers. What a pity.'_ Sitting down by the counter, he ordered for a mug of beer. The bartender handed him his order. Feeling Gilbird descend from his head, the Prussian started enjoying the night.

Until a realization hit him hours after.

He had emptied two dozens of mugs already, before he realized that he wasn't carrying any yen with him. All he got was some euro in his wallet. He brought down the mug he just emptied, and looked around. The exit was way far, and he might get into serious trouble if he just ran off. He doubted the guide to Nihhongo would do him any good. He then looked around the people in the bar— spotting a raven staring at him from a distant table.

He had this short, kept hair, reddish brown eyes, maliciously mischievous smile, fair complexion, and funny-looking coat. After noticing that Gilbert was looking back, the man smiled bigger and straightened from his previous position. And as if luring the Prussian, he raised his glass.

'_He should be able to help me. I'll trick him into paying. There's nothing Oresama can't do.'_ The blond then left the counter to get to the smaller guy's table. After the gesture of welcoming him, Gilbert started to try and talk in English, "H-Hi, I can't Japanese good."

"It's okay, I can tell." The raven guy chuckled, and offered a hand, "My name is Orihara Izaya. It's my first time to see you here, how long have you been in Tokyo?"

"…Minutes. We just landed and— I don't have Japanese money."

"I can pay for your drinks if you like. You seem to be interesting."

"Danke! If only Nihhon was that kind—"

"Nihhon?" The raven man twitched, surprised and intrigued by the foreigner's words, "What's Japan got to do with my 'kindness,' German-san?"

"Kesesesese, he might get mad— or refuse to pay— make me work hard to wash glasses." Gilbert laughed as he called the waitress' attention, "Oresama didn't want debts if not for my country—" His smiled wilted in an instant, staring at his unclear reflection on the shiny black table.

"Are you some kind of government personnel?"

"I used to be a knight. Everything was war. Now, countries are peaceful— no more wars. Aside from Amerika: that guy can start something. But I don't have country to fight for. Guess it's still peaceful if West wouldn't join."

"How many mugs have you drunk?" The other man hummed, swirling the ice inside his glass.

"Thirteen?"

"This place looked depressing to you. Want to go somewhere else?"

Gilbert stared at the other man, before petting Gilbird who was on his shoulder, "Pay for beer."

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

"Where did he go?" Ludwig hissed under his breath as he looked around the busy streets of Shinjuku. Two other men were with him, one looking anxious— the other panicking.

"I'm sorry, Doitsu! I'm sorry, Doitsu!" The panicking man cried louder.

Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy— referred to as Italia by the other nations and their government. He has golden-brown hair with a strange curl, hazel eyes, and fair complexion. He was the one who called Ludwig hours ago.

"Calm down, Italia-kun. We will find him sooner— as long as he keeps out of strange people." The anxious man tried to calm Feliciano, taking glances at Ludwig.

Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan— referred to as Nihhon by the other nations and their government. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and fair complexion. He was the organizer of the party on the twenty-seventh.

"Nein. Bruder would probably start acting strange whenever he gets the chance. He could be arrested—"

"Guys~ I didn't expect to run into you here, da."

Ludwig's eyes widened for a moment at the sight of someone he didn't expect to see there. Even Kiku was surprised that that certain man was there as well. Feliciano then panicked more in terror, "Ah! It's Roshia!"

Ivan Braginsky, the personification of Russia— referred to as Roshia by most nations and their government. He has silver hair, dark eyes, and fairer complexion. He seemed to have business in the area.

"Roshia-san, why are you here?" Kiku asked as he noticed that Ivan was with some scary-looking men.

Ivan noticed the gaze Ludwig and Kiku were giving him, and so he smiled, "Kol, kol, kol. No need to worry. I just came to see some secret business partners. But then again, they were looking for a man. He lives in Shinjuku so we're here."

"A man? What man?" Ludwig spoke, still trying to stop Feliciano from shaking.

"Roshia-san, we got a hit on this man." A man in black clothing came to the Russian. Ivan then nodded and bid goodbye as their cars left the alley.

The three personifications stood there— Ludwig having a bad feeling about things.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

The lights that considerably brightened the streets started decreasing. Gilbert and Izaya seemed to be walking further from the populated area. The Prussian male petted the yellow chick, looking around the darkening horizon, "Where we going, I— What's your name again?"

The raven had led him to the nearby river, possibly to get some kind of newer air other than the one around the busy city. The two sat on the stairs leading down the riverbank. The concrete was cold, and the wind was humid. The midnight sky was dark, stars and the moon drowning in the abundance of clouds.

"It's Izaya. Anyway, you haven't introduced yourself—"

"Kesesesese, sorry, sorry. Oresama forgot to introduce myself! It's nice to meet ya! My name is Puroisen! I'm a— I was—" The blond's big smile suddenly soured, before continuing, "Anyway, danke for paying."

"Ah, it's nothing. But that's weird. You're named after a country. My parents named me after a prophet. Guess we got weird parents."

"Ah, no, no, I was named after the old tribe that lived in my place before the Teutonic Knights came. The Knights gave me that name that I still use— even though my country dissolved. But I still am as awesome as I was! Kesesese— se, you know about Prussia! You know I'm a country before!?"

The Prussian grabbed the Japanese's hands, making that very pleased expression— yet trying to contain his excitement. It was new— it was centuries since he was last put in the world map.

Izaya stared at him for a moment, soon breaking out into laughter, "Ahahahaha! You're funny! There's no way you— what do you mean you're a country? I can believe in headless fairies and possessing swords, but countries that turn into people when they are taken out of the map is just plain ridiculous!"

"Not everyone was dissolved. It's just me."

"Are you even serious?" Izaya looked at the blond, hand on his mouth and trying to contain his laughter.

Gilbert then smirked and let out his annoying distinct laughter, "Kesesesese, if ya don't believe, I show you." He got up from the step, prying his jacket open. Soon, he raised his shirt, showing a rather neat and built abdomen, "Stab Oresama! I show ya, it'll heal! Only countries leave scars!"

"How would I even stab you, hm? I'm unarmed."

"I'm a knight! I know you have knife! Stab me, bruder!"

Izaya cringed with a smile, slipping his flick blade from his sleeve, "Look, I don't like to hurt you, country-san." He then got up and reached the blade out to point its tip at Gilbert's neck, "But if you want to have that kind of fun—" He suddenly swiped to draw on the other's chest, "I will comply!"

"Watch the clothes! West will kill!" Gilbert pulled back immediately, losing balance from the action. Gilbird flew away to a distance, and watched his master roll down the stairs. Gilbert then forced another roll to get up, "Wait up, Izaya!" He stood up and dusted the jacket, "I said stab not kill."

"But if you're a country, I cannot kill you, right?" Izaya jumped to get to the banks, and swayed his blade as if challenging him, "Aw, come on, knight-san. Can't fight without a sword?"

Gilbert laughed out, and hastily took off the jacket, "No, no, Oresama is awesome. I can beat scrawny Izaya!" He also stripped off the shirt, "But need to save clothes, kesesesese! I'm coming!"

"I'll show you what this scrawny guy can do." The raven cringed with a smile again, soon wielding more knives at the flick of his hand.

Izaya threw blades at the blond, which Gilbert dodged efficiently while running towards the raven. The Japanese then dashed towards him, trying to cut the Prussian anywhere he pleased. But Gilbert managed to block those wrists from inflicting anything. Izaya, however, moved swiftly— sliding his arms away to not let them get hit.

"You fight good, Izaya! Oresama is impressed!" Gilbert laughed as Izaya jumped away from the blond. Izaya, producing more blades from his sleeves, smirked, "Why, thank you, Puroisen."

"Orihara Izaya!" A voice called, and all of a sudden, they were surrounded by men in black clothing. Gilbert twitched loudly, with Gilbird flying back to his head to hide. Izaya looked around and raised his hands, recalling the blades, "Oh, my, they found me. I haven't even said my prayer."

The black-clad foreign men kept their guns at them— laser pointers gathering at Izaya's head. Gilbert petted the chick, eyes around the men. The Japanese stared at the country, eyes showing a helpless light. The Prussian stared at him, soon catching Izaya mouthing _'help me.'_

The bullets from the silenced guns rained towards the raven, and Izaya did was to close his eyes. He waited for the piercing— only to feel a hard charge from before him. His eyes immediately ripped open, only to see the Prussian on top of him and taking every bullet for the raven.

Blood trickled from the other's mouth as bullet started punching holes on his back; none was going through Izaya. It kept on crawling down the blond's mouth and chin, until it finally dripped on Izaya's face. The reddish brown eyes stared at the pained face of the foreigner. Soon, Gilbert opened an eye, and whispered, "Are you alright? Oresama will get you out of here."

Without hearing any squeak from the two, some men came near them to inspect their bodies. Then, Gilbert grabbed someone's gun and knocked the guy out using his own gun. The men tried shooting at him, but they didn't have much luck with the Prussian holding an automatic gun like them.

Izaya was curling to protect himself from the shells flying from Gilbert's gun. Soon, he opened his eyes again to see how much had gone down already. He stared at the bloodied foreigner standing steps away from him: those reddish eyes glaring in violence, and that albino hair stained with blood.

Gilbert began laughing upon seeing the surprised-terrified faces of the men clad in black, "I was once a country that everyone bowed down to! A super power! I am Awesome Puroisen!"

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! –Rei doing the happy face-


End file.
